crazyandwinxsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Mborokua
| previousseason = Survivor: Kayangel | nextseason = Survivor: Eritrea |returnees = Coen Poilett Jessica Redfern Zeke Montague}} *This is Crazy and Winx's third collaboration to date. This will possibly the most exciting season yet so stay tuned. Twists Tribe Division-''' Tribes will be divided on where they are from, the Tenaru tribe will be made up of only american competitors. While the Lunga tribe will be made up of people from different countries. 'Tribe Switch-' A tribe switch will occur at twelve competitors. 'Final Two-' A final two will take place instead of a final three. 'Leaders-' On each tribe one person will be assigned the title of "Leader". This Leader will be responsible for picking who does what in challenges and if the Leader is voted off the tribe will be moved to a completely different camp where they will have to start over with a new leader and a new camp with nothing. This twist negates the Idol twist and any pearls of any kind. - Castaways Season Summary '''Player of the Season: Coen Poilett is the player of the season with his strategic game-play and sociability Coen didn't quite become the villain he wanted to be, he sort of became the hero. Villain of the Season: Ricci Pollard is the villain of the season after he set up a very disliked alliance and had a very egotistical and mean way of putting things. Even though he was blindsided early-merge he made quite the impact on the game. The Game Voting History } | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Carlos | Serramina |- | |- |- |Kazuki |Lathan |Zeke |Ricci |Bexley |Saffron |Demi |Coen |Selina |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Zeke |- |Jessica | |Ethan |- |Kazuki |Ricci |Harry |Ricci |Bexley |Saffron |Demi |Carlo |N/A |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Selina | Minerva |- | |- |Serramina |- |Lathan |Zeke |Ricci |Coen |Carlo |Demi |Coen |N/A |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Coen | - |Jessica | |Bexley |Serramina |- |Lathan |Harry |Zeke |Bexley |Saffron |Demi |Carlo |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Demi |- |Jessica | |Ethan |- |Kazuki |Ricci |Harry |Ricci |Coen |Saffron |Selina |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Saffron |- |Jessica | |Bexley |Serramina |- |Lathan |Harry |Zeke |Bexley |Selina |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Bexley | - |Jessica | |Ethan |- |Kazuki |Ricci |Harry |Ricci |Coen |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Ricci | Minerva |- | |- |Saffron |- |Lathan |Harry |Zeke |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Harry | Serramina |- | |- |Serramina |- |Lathan |Zeke |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Lathan |- |Jessica | |Ethan |- |Kazuki |Ricci |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Kazuki | Minerva |- | |- |- |Bexley | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Serramina | Minerva |- | |- |Saffron | | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Ethan |- |Jessica | |Bexley | | | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Layla | Minerva |- |''Quit'' | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Jessica |- |Bexley | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Minerva |Serramina | | | | | | |} Author's Notes *This is where you put your trivia. ----